1. Technical Field
This invention relates to flashlight holders that are used to temporarily hold and store flashlights for ease of use. Specifically, this invention is directed to self-illuminating safety flashlight holders that utilize a form of photo-luminescent material that have light storing and emitting properties after initial exposure to light energy in combination.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have relied on a wide variety of designs to engage and hold flashlights, see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,713,614, 4,220,304, 4,750,095, 6,033,080 and 6,039,297.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,614 a flashlight holder is disclosed that uses a magnetic engagement and retainment bracket extending from the body of the flashlight for magnetic registration with a corresponding receiving plate attached to a mounting wall surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,095 shows an auto lighting flashlight assembly and holder wherein a bracket is provided to selectively engage and hold a flashlight. A battery disconnect rod extends from the bracket and registerably engages through an opening in the special flashlight to mechanically separate the batteries when positioned within the holder to prevent discharge.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,080 an emergency light is disclosed utilizing chemiluminescent light sticks within a hinged wall holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,297 claims a handy flashlight holder wherein a cylindrical casing is secured to a wall surface or the like. The casing has select portions cut-away for access to the activation switch of a flashlight positioned within. A transverse support rod extends through on end of the cylinder defining an internal support element for the flashlight to rest when positioned therein.
Other prior art devices are well known within the art in which a flashlight can be mechanically engaged and held in a bracket for temporary storage and use.